janebydesignfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Quimby
'Jane Quimby '''is a quirky teen with an eclectic chic fashion sense who is just trying to survive the perils of high school. When mistaken for someone else, Jane gets the chance of a lifetime to live out her dreams of working in the fashion world. Now she must juggle her double life and hope she doesn’t get caught by anyone. Season One In "The Intern" Jane arranges an internship at a high end fashion company, Donovan Decker, but gets mixed up for a different Jane and ends up getting a job as an executive assistant to Gray Chandler Murray, Senior Accessories Buyer. The school makes her get Ben's signature, but she forges it because she doesn't want Ben thinking she only wants the job because he is umemployed. Then Billy tells her to go to Lulu's party with him, there Lulu throws into the pool because she doesn't like Jane touching Billy. Later Ben finds out that Jane forged his signature and tells her she could have told him. Then at work India is trying to mess up Gray's meeting by tricking Jane into posting it on a day that Gray can't be there. Jane tells Gray, but Gray tells her to handle it.Then India tries to takes Gray's job at the meeting by telling the boss that she is more younger and has better style. Jane then show him the collection of accessories Gray has planned, the boss loves it.Gray trusts Jane so much that she lends her the key to her house to watch a shipment of accessories, but Jane forgets about her test and uses Gray's car to get to school. She later heads in to the office where she sees Jeremy and India making out. At the end of episode, Jane thinks she will get fired, but Gray texts her saying "See you on Monday." In "The Runway," Jane has to match accessories with some outfits for The Preview Party for Gray,since she can't make it back in time to do so. Billy invites her to the Winter Formal at school which happens to be the same night as the Preview Party. Jane plans to cancel the Formal, but Nick when ask her out to the Formal, she says yes.When Jane has to still do the matching accerssories for the outfit she is having lots of trouble.Then Jermey helps her out and they finish the fashion in time just right.Then they have some lunch together, there Jeremy tries to kiss Jane, but Jane says no and asks him about India. He says that him and India aren't a couple, just co-workers.On the night of the Formal and The Preview Party, Jane is going back and forth with helping her out by staying a stall in the girl's bathroom with Jane's clothes and helping her get dressed. She goes back and forth doing this until Jane forgets that she is wearing her Winter Formal dress. At the party one of the fashions rip and Jeremy makes the model wear Jane's dress.It becomes a big hit, even with Gray. Back at the Formal, everyone has left except fot Billy, who drvies her home. In the meantime, Jane is stuck between her double life. And, when her best friend starts dating her enemy, she feels lost. Billy is changing to fit Lulu's standards,much to Jane's dismay. Quotes ''You're right. I mean, maybe in some weird parallel universe, Lulu and I have something in common. -- The Birkin. ---- I love this. This job, it's the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about every night. Do you have any idea what that is like? -- The Runway. ---- It sorta feels like I've gone from calculus to corporate espionage. -- Pilot. Relationships Billy Nutter Billy is Jane's best friend. He helps Jane balance school and work. He sometimes tries to look at Jane while she is getting dressed, but fails because Jane ends up slapping him in the head...hard. Other than that there has been no sign of a Romantic Relationship. However, in the episode The End of the Line, Billy realizes his feelings for Jane with Tommy's help and runs off to tell her, but was interrupted when Jeremy arrives. In the Summer Premiere The Replacement, Jane is set on finding out what Billy's confession was going to be. At the end of the episode, she is disappointed when Billy tells her, "It's you, Janey. You are my... bestfriend." They are both upset with the answer. Ben Quimby Ben is Jane's older brother who quit college to take care of her because their father died and their mother left them when Jane was just a baby. He struggled to get a job. In "The Intern" Jane wanted to get an internship at a high end fashion company, but in order for her to attend this "internship" she would have to get Bens signature of approval, she is worried that Ben will only think she is getting the job because he is unemployed, which is part of the reason. So she forged Ben's signature and her double life begins. Lulu Pope Lulu is Jane's enemy''. ''She constantly makes fun of Jane. When Lulu is dating Billy, he says that since Jane is his best friend, Lulu can't make fun of her. Also Lulu had a sleepover and invited Jane, but soon realize that Lulu gave her the wrong address! Nick Fadden Nick is Jane's crush. He never noticed Jane except when they played "7 minutes in Heaven." In "The Intern" he walks past Jane, but doesn't notice her. In "The Runway" he finally notices Jane and asks her out to the Winter Formal, but since Jane also has to go to the Preview Party, she is constantly going back and forth forcing him to leave. The current status of their relationship is unknown because Jane is mad at him and refuses to talk to him for cheating on her with Lulu. Jeremy Jones The first time Jane sees Jeremy she thinks he is good looking but then realizes he is a ladies man. After that Jeremy starts taking an interest in Jane and says she can come see him when he is working late. So she goes to see him but finds him making out with India. After that he helps her with her collection and asks her on a date and she rejects him. Jeremy is constantly flirting with her, and in the episode "The Replacement", he asks Jane if Billy is the guy she turned him down for, she responds to him by saying that she thinks of him as a mentor. She kisses him on the cheek in the same episode. Trivia *In "The Runway" Jane mentions that in the fourth grade Lulu played a trick on her by pretending to invite her to her sleepover, but gave her the wrong address. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quimby Family Category:Students Category:Donovan Decker Employees